


second string

by crickets



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	second string

Four hours outside of Mystic Falls, Jeremy takes an unscheduled detour. 

They're expecting him in Denver, but he has no intention of ever arriving. If it weren't for the tiny vial of vervain he'd shoved into his pocket before going to confront Tyler that day, he'd still be headed there now. 

The motel is not exactly what he would consider her style, and since it's after dark, he looks for her in the hole-in-the-wall dive bar across the parking lot. 

He finds Katherine with her elbows propped on the counter, shelling peanuts, a line of empty shot glasses in front of her.

"Saint Mary's Inn?" He asks, leaning next to her. "Kind of ironic, don't you think?" 

Katherine rolls her eyes, sets her face in a scowl. "What are you doing here, little Gilbert?" 

"Just following a trail of breadcrumbs," he muses, reaching into the bowl in front of her. "Apparently you're not as unpredictable as you like to think you are." 

Katherine slaps the peanut from his fingers, too quick for anyone else at the bar to see, and Jeremy flinches when she is off her barstool in a flash, one hand at his neck. "What do you _want_ , Jeremy?" 

Despite her grip, Jeremy grins, because this level of interest means that Katherine is game for whatever he's got to say. 

"Just a little advice," he says when she loosens her fingers. "They're in it over their heads back home. Besides, I'm banished, you're dog meat if Klaus ever gets to you, and companionship... well, there are worse things." 

Katherine can't hide the smirk that tugs at the corners of her lips, and before Jeremy has a chance to point this out, she lets him go, turns, grabbing her keys and compelling the barkeep to forget the bill.

Jeremy takes two steps forward when she walks toward the door, and Katherine turns to him. "Very well," she says with a sigh. "Follow me." 

_-fin_


End file.
